1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a photoelectric component and a device using the photoelectric component. More particularly, the present invention relates to a light source module and an electronic device using the light source module.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the development of modern technology, new electronic products are constantly brought forth on the market. The functions of the electronic products are getting closer and closer to daily activities, so the practice territory of the products expands from offices to living rooms, bedrooms, and even restaurants and coffee shops.
The notebook computers on the market nowadays are lighter and thinner than earlier products, due to the advances in manufacturing techniques and miniaturization of internal components. However, since the volume of a notebook computer is reduced and its internal density increases, effectively arranging the components inside the notebook computer has become an important topic for the manufacturers.
For instance, a light signal element is disposed on the housing of a notebook computer. In order to increase the illumination quality of the light signal element, the manufacturers tend to uniformize the light from the light signal element through a combination of a light guide element and a lens. In one common design, the light is reflected by a reflecting surface of the light guide element to change its direction, and the luminance of the light is uniformized through the lens.
Commonly, the light enters and leaves the light guide element in parallel directions. In other words, the light incident direction and the light emergent direction are in the same plane. While practicing in the notebook computer, the arrangement of the light guide element and the lens is constrained due to the parallel directions of the incident light and the emergent light, and the applicability of the light guide element is limited. Particularly, in the trend of anticipating thinner and lighter products, the above-described planar optical path is not helpful to arrange the light guide element and the lens, and therefore effecting the utilization of the internal space of the notebook computer.
On the other hand, the light being uniformized through the lens still has uneven luminance with darker regions and lighter regions, thus affecting the lamination quality of the light signal element.